Lies You Told Me
by Riahannon
Summary: Buffy Summers needs a date to her stepbrother's wedding so she hires one. She hasn't been back home in almost five years and burried secrets don't stay that way for long. Spuffy


**Lies You Told Me**

**(this is based on the movie 'The Wedding Date' but loosely)**

**Chapter 1: Meet My Mystery Man**

I can't believe I'm doing this, Buffy Summers thought as she slipped on her favorite jeans and green polo shirt. Looking into the mirror she scrunched her face at her reflection, but didn't move to change her clothes. She had what she wanted, casual but still looking good. She brushed her wavy blonde hair and was about to brush her teeth when the phone rang. Ignoring it, she put toothpaste on her brush and started scrubbing. Then she heard the voice of the caller. It was him!

" 'ello, it's me, Spike. I got your message, all seven of them," there was a pause and Buffy wondered if she actually heard amusement in his voice. No way, he wouldn't laugh at her for being cautious!

"Buffy, luv," the voice continued in the, she had to admit, yummy accent, "I do this for a living, don't worry and take a breather. I'll meet you at the airport. Bye."

The confirmation of their meeting only made her more nervous. Buffy viciously scrubbed her teeth then took one final look in the mirror.

This is it Summers, she told herself, you are official insane.

Buffy dragged her large black suitcase through the automatic doors and headed for Midwest Express Airlines and stood in line. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering their little hearts out and she was breathing deeply, in and out.

When she'd received the invitation for her step-brother and wedding she'd immediately sent her reply for Ms. Buffy Summers and Guest. Then stupid Riley broke up with her before she even got to inviting him along. Not willing to endure the humiliation of facing her family, friends and foes by showing up without a date, Buffy did the one thing she never thought she'd ever do. Hire an escort. After many tries she'd finally found a respectable place she'd heard about through her friend Jane.

Jane had told her the best was a guy named Spike. At first she'd been reluctant to hire him seeing how his name wasn't exact orthodox, but Jane reassured her it was just a nickname from when he used to spike his hair up and his real name was William.

Buffy quickly paid her large sum of $6,000 and arranged to meet him at NYC airport.

Now she was here and was having some seriously big doubts about the whole arrangement.

Who was she kidding? She'd talk to the guy twice and it hadn't been for more than 15 minutes. And she didn't even know what he looked like! Jane had said he was definitely good-looking, but then again Jane wasn't exactly picky when it came to guys.

Buffy tapped her foot nervously as the line inched along. Finally she got to the front and checked her luggage.

Once she sent her bag on its way she stood facing the escalator. This was it. Once she went up the escalator and past security she was in this. All the way.

Oh god there went the butterflies. Maybe they were bats.

She slowly climbed the stairs and stood in line for security. She passed through easily and then tried to find Gate G62. The last time she'd had flown anywhere was five years ago when she moved to New York. Now she was going back to good ole Sunnydale, California.

Goodie.

She found the gate easily enough with an hour to spare. She sat down in a seat and casually scanned the crowd for Spike.

"Stupid me," she muttered, "I should have asked what he looked like."

Not that he really knew what she looked like either. Crap.

As she looked around a flash of pale blonde, platinum colored hair caught her eye. She eyed the man discreetly. Whoa. He was really hot in a sort of punkish way.

She peered around a few heads to get a closer look. He seemed to be looking for someone, probably his girlfriend, she thought. His face though was one of the more fascinating faces she'd ever seen. High cheekbones, full sensual lips and a pair of blue eyes she could tell would pierce right through you.

Yeah, hottie for sure.

With a sigh, Buffy looked around for any guy standing alone, but most were with families or were too young or old to be Spike (she hoped.)

Double crap, Buffy cursed inwardly. Well, she would just have to wait until everyone boarded and see who was left. Spike had told her that his seat was behind hers, so at least she'd have that if she couldn't find him.

Taking out the latest _Cosmopolitan_, she thumbed through it, briefly pausing at the 'Please Your Man Seven Different Ways!" article. If only she had one of her own.

Before she knew it, they were boarding passengers. She quickly put away her magazine and eyed all the passengers as they boarded, hoping for some sort of signal that one of the guys was Spike.

No suck luck.

The place quickly emptied and the last of the people were boarding.

"Last call for flight 586 New York, New York to Sunnydale, California!"

Buffy picked up her carry-on and purse, hoping Spike was already on the plane. She stood in line and saw the bleached man she'd eyed earlier stand up and get in line.

Weird. Besides the elderly couple they were the only- "Omigod!" She said out loud and turned to face the man behind her.

"Uh…Spike?"


End file.
